Blood is Thicker Than Water
by SexiBitet
Summary: Just when the Winchesters think they can finally move on with their lives after killing the demon, they find out the hard way that what’s dead doesn’t want to stay dead. And they are thrown into a war they thought was finished.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Just when the Winchesters think they can finally move on with their lives after killing the demon, they find out the hard way that what's dead doesn't want to stay dead. And they are thrown into a war they thought was finished.

This is the squeal to Thicker than Water, it would be better for you to read that one first but ill try and write this so you don't have to read that one, the first story is referred to a lot in the first chapter and is explained so as not to confuse any one who hasn't read Thicker than water.

Blood Is Thicker Than Water

Dean stared at himself in the motels mirror, and laughed bitterly, he couldn't believe it he had finally found someone that he loved, someone who loved him back, no matter what his faults were and she couldn't even remember who he was, it was just plain typical.

He heard Sams urgent knocking at the door, and turned his head slowly; sighing one more time he turned and made his way slowly to the door.

They had come back from the hospital and Dean had headed straight to the bathroom, he had locked the door and turned the shower on, locking Sam out from his world. He didn't want to see the pity or sadness in his brother's eyes; he just wanted to be alone so he could reflect on what the demon had taken away from him. 

He reached out his hand and with a shaky breath he composed his emotions, he knew Sam was suffering just like he was, Catherine had been like a sister to him, and he didn't want to show any one let alone his baby brother who had always seen him as the strong reliable one just how much this was affecting him.

He pulled open the door and his eyes wondered over his brothers bruised face, then over to the cut above his brow, just one more reminder what they had gone through to destroy the demon tonight, one more thing they had to lose for the war that had been brewing for 22 years, to come to an end.

"You ok?" Dean nodded his head slowly before steeping out of the protective cocoon that was the bathroom. Sam cast a worried glance at his brother before steeping around him and entering the room that Dean for the last two hours had been locked in.

Dean made his way over to his and Catherine's bed and allowed him self to fall back wards on it his head hitting the pillow softly. He reached a hand under the pillow and pulled out a silver and black gun. His lips quirked ever so slightly when he thought about her keeping her gun under the pillow, Sam had called them both insane, that one time they were going to forget to put the safety on and shoot themselves in the head. Sam chuckled softly to himself, like that was ever going to happen.

He weighed the piece of metal in his hands and sighed as he remembered back to the morning of Tio's funeral. She had been so pissed when they had arrived at the cemetery that in all the ruckus and confusion had forgotten to pick up her favourite gun. He smiled and closed his eyes remembering the way she had stamped her foot and pouted to add to the affect.

That was one of the things he loved most about her, no matter how bad things were she always managed to put a positive spin on it, that no matter how dark things got she was always there with a gentle hand and a small smile to make even the darkest times seem good, that there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

And now, now she didn't even remember the one person she said she had loved, just when he had thought his life was getting back on track with the death of the demon. The demon even in death still took away and hopes of him being happy.

He turned the gun over in his hands and for the first time noticed the small engraving on the base of the gun. T.D. Dean traced his finger over the delicate writing and sighed sadly, figuring that the gun once upon a time must have belonged to her brother. The brother who had died to save her life, who had chosen to die instead of watching her suffer at the hands of fear demons. 

The bathroom door opened and Dean glanced up to see his brother walking out of it in a billow of steam. He smiled over at him and went back to looking at the gun, turning it in his hands.

Sam glanced over at his brother his hair still wet from the shower and dripping down his back. He glanced down at the gun in his brother's hands and felt his heart rate increase, felt bile rise in his throat and began to wonder what he would have found if he had walked out of the bathroom five minuets later then he had.

"It's her favourite, thought we should take it down to the hospital" Dean stated his eyes wondering over to his brother, he had seen the look his brother had shot him, he could still see Sam eyeing him with uncertainty and fear so he placed the gun down on the bedside table.

Sam nodded his head at the idea but it was more out of relief, he knew Dean was hurting, knew that Catherine meant the world to him and knew that he was having a hard time with loosing the person he knew, Sam couldn't even begin to imagine what it must have felt like to look down at the women he loved and not have her recognise him.

Sam headed over to his bed and quickly pulled a white top over his head; if he admitted it to himself he was getting increasingly worried about his brother. All the way back from the hospital he had been quite and withdrawn, he hadn't spoken about what had happened, but Sam knew it was killing him inside. And he also knew that the next hunt they went on Dean would take out all the pent up frustration out on the hunt, he just preyed to god Catherine was better before then.

"We should get going" Sam looked over at his brother again, and nodded his head; he grabbed the keys to the impala and threw them over to his brother, who caught them in one hand before heading out of the door.

THE HOSPITAL 

Catherine stared in amazement at John, and laid her head back onto the pillow her hand thumbing the necklace around her neck, there was just to many things to take in, to many things to make sense of. 

She closed her eyes and thought about everything John had just told her about the past couple of months, about first meeting the Winchester boys, to falling in love with his eldest son Dean, discovering a connection between herself dean and Sam, to loosing her uncle Tio, and then finally about killing the demon

She sighed mentally to herself it was just to much to comprehend, she had waited her entire life to kill the demon and she didn't even remember doing it, didn't even remember the guy she was meant to be in love with. She bit the inside of her lip as she tried to conjure up any memory about Dean, any feeling, but she couldn't, as far as she was concerned he didn't exit, she certainty didn't love him. But how was the meant to be if she had been in love with him, it just didn't make sense surly she would remember at least a little bit of him.

She shook her head slightly the last thing she remembered was her and John on a hunt against werewolves, she was seventeen and had taken a pretty nasty bump to the head when she had been thrown against a tree, and now here she was lying in a hospital bed four years later with no recollection of those four years, it was like those four years had been a dream that she couldn't remember.

"So the demons dead, and im in love with your son" 

John locked eyes with the women in front of him and could see the confusion and fear in her eyes. One thing he knew about Catherine was that she needed to be in control and he could tell by the fear in her eyes that she felt far from in control and that was scaring the crap of her. He felt a pang of pain and sadness in his heart, Catherine was like a daughter to him and to see her so confused was killing him.

"Yea" Johns voice sounds defeated.

Catherine returned Johns gaze, and smiled despite the fact, she was more alone now then she had ever been in her life, sure she had John, and Dean and Sam, but that was the problem she had no idea who they were, not even the vaguest recognition, even towards Dean who she was meant to be in love with.

"Well im going to go get some of your stuff, you gonna be ok?" Catherine looked over at John and nodded her head, lying it back down onto her pillow the second door was closed, and for the first time in a long time she cried.

OUTSIDE THE ROOM 

John closed the door quietly and laid his head against the back of it. He allowed it to rest there for a couple of seconds as he tried to get everything that had happened in the last day in order.

He pulled himself together; well as much as he was able to before he turned away from the door. He gave a startled gasp and placed his hand over his heart while he smiled lovingly over at his two sons.

"I was just going to get her some things" Sam nodded at his father; he could see the worry lines, could see the bags under his eyes letting him no that he had gotten about as much sleep as him and Dean had.

"How is she?" John didn't miss the un spoken question, and smiled sadly at his son, while he shook his head. Dean lowered his gaze to the floor, before looking back up, and towards the door where Catherine was staying.

"I think im gonna come back with you dad" John shot his youngest son a confused glance before he realized that he wanted Catherine and Dean to have some time alone.

Catherine heard the door open and she quickly wiped away the remains of her tears; she lifted her head of the pillow her eyes locking onto Dean. She smiled somewhat uncertainly when she saw that it was Dean and moved herself that she was in a more comfortable position because she knew this conversation was going to be anything but. 

Dean smiled back slightly and walked over to her bed and for the first time since being with her found himself at a lose, he had no idea whether he should sit on the bed, but one look over at her he knew taking a seat on the bed would be a very bad thing. He bit the inside of his cheek before lowering himself into the chair at the side of her bed.

"I brought your gun; I know how much you like it" Catherine watched as he removed the gun from the waist band of his trousers, and took it out of his hands when he handed it over to her, their hands touched for a second, and Dean looked at her, hope so clear In his eyes that she pulled back her hand.

Dean watched as she fingered the gun in her hands, like he had done before, he had hoped that if they touched she would remember something, and found himself disappointed when she didn't.

"I wish I could remember you, I really do, I wish I could remember what I felt, but I can't im sorry" Dean gulped slightly he could hear the raw emotion in her voice and wanted nothing more then to take her into his arms, but he knew he couldn't. But at least she wanted to remember and that was a good thing.

He had hoped that this was all some sick joke that every one was in on and that she would yell got ya while laughing at him. But when he heard her tell him she didn't remember cut him deeper then he cared to admit. She was the first women he had ever really and fully given his heart to, and it was literally being ripped to shreds and it was demons fault.

Catherine turned her head round at the same time Dean had lifted his, their eyes locked for a split second and Dean could only think of one more thing to try, and If that didn't work then he didn't know what would, if it didn't work then he had truly lost her.

"I love you"


	2. Chapter 2

Blood is Thicker Than Water

John grabbed for the water battle which was lying in the rack to his side and turned to his son who was stood with his hands in his pockets. They were still at the hospital, John hadn't been able to leave, something was keeping him here, and he knew it was Catherine, he didn't want to leave, didn't feel right leaving when the only person she knew was him.

He sighed to himself and ran a callused hand over his tired face as he paid the women behind the counter. Sam caught the act and furrowed his brow, he knew the last day or so had been hard on everyone, but more so on their father, he had been the one to know Catherine the longest had been the one who had found her right after she had been tortured and then had to watched as her brother, the only remaining person in her family was killed on the demons orders.

"Hey dad are you ok?" Sam asked moving slightly so that John could leave the line.

John turned his head ever so slightly and smiled while nodding his head, he was proud of his son, more then proud, every one around him was barely holding it together, and he had picked up the reins and was keeping the family from falling apart.

"Yeah, thanks for asking Sammy." John replied tiredly, using the name Sam pretended to hate to let him know that he was ok, even if at the moment it didn't seem it, he was still there and they would all get through this.

Sam could see the emotion and tears in his fathers eyes, the tears that John was keeping far at bay, because Sam knew that if John broke down it would be in the confines of a bathroom with the shower turned on, just like Dean had done when they got to the motel.

John and Sam shared a brief look each sizing the other up, each of them trying to see into the others mind, something that they had never been able to do, and in that moment a truce was called, if not for Dean then for Catherine, they both needed them as one, not arguing or trying to kill each other. With a nod of their heads they smiled at each other before they began to make their way down the corridor to the car parking lot. 

John stopped walking and Sam followed suit a second later a curious look on his face as he surveyed his father. John took in a breath, he knew there was things that needed to be said, rifts that needed to be healed, it my as well be when wounds were already open.

"Hey Sam-"John was interrupted by the noise of his phone. He sighed irritably to himself and pulled it out of his coat pocket.

"Hey, is Catherine ok?" Catherine's uncle Caleb asked in worry, John sighed, after she had been taken to the hospital after collapsing after the fight, Caleb had thought it would be better to head out of town and grab some supplies just in case anything else tired to take a pop while they were all down.

"Yeah Caleb but some kind of memory lose, the doctors aren't sure if she'll get it back" John replied, rubbing his hand over his head. He felt slightly guilty at not calling Caleb the second she had regained consciousness, but the thought had completely slipped his mind when they realized she didn't remember anything.

"Just take care of her John……we may have some vampire activity, that's why I called" Caleb finished and John knew by the sound in his voice Caleb really didn't want to divulge the information now that he knew the full extent of Catherine's injuries.

"Have you got any information on the names and the places where the missing people were last seen?" John questioned, knowing that what ever was happening needed looking into, everything else would just have to full into place.

"Erm... yeah the first person to go missing was Loraine Hargreves, the second one was John O' cornel and the last one was yet another woman called kira Richards and they were last seen on the same road called Elmerton Ave."

Caleb listed of the names and John took a mental note, he would have Sam check them out; possibly hack into the police records to see what the police had on the victims.

"Ok thanks Caleb ill get right on to it." John said turning his phone of. John placed the phone back into his pocket and was glad to see Sam looking curious rather then angry.

"Hey Dad what did Caleb say?" Sam question John, his arms folded over his chest as he studied his father.

"Some possible vampire activity around Pennsylvania." John explained to his son, before telling him that he wanted to check the police database when they got back to the motel.

John and Sam arrived back at the hospital nearly two hours later, the information they had found was sitting in the car for Dean to look over while they hit the road.

They knocked lightly on the door and entered the room to see Catherine sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed and Dean stood in front of the window his back to them.

Dean turned around slowly as if forcing himself to look away from the peaceful and serene picture that was the outside world, because if he turned around he knew he would be thrust back into the real word so painfully he didn't know if he could go on.

"Oh hey guys." Dean spoke silently, his eyes drifting over to the bed, and Sam could see the want and need in his eyes, the pure un diluted need for her to wake up and remember him.

John looked over at his son and sighed he knew he needed to get away, knew he needed something to take his mind of what was happening here.

"Dean Caleb told me there is some vampire activity going on in Pennsylvania and I want you to come with me and Sam." John then went on to fill him on what they had found out while at the motel.

Dean nodded his head slowly before leaning against the wall, he knew this life would never be over, knew that he would be thrust back into it sooner or later, he just wished it wasn't this soon, wished that he had more time with Catherine, more time to make her remember.

"Guys what about me?" Catherine's voice spoke softly and the Winchesters turned to see that she was lifting herself up by the elbows.

"Catherine you can't come your hurt, you don't remember the last four years of your life, I won't risk something going wrong." John's voice was firm and left no room for arguing, both Sam and Dean nodded their heads in agreement.

"You can't expect me to sit out on a hunt John, Ive hunted hurt before Catherine replied her eyes looking over at John letting him know she meant what she said.

"Cat dad's right." Sam stated softly his eyes begging her to stay where she was, to stay where she was safe.

Catherine looked over at Sam and nodded her head slowly, for some reason, Sam made her feel safe, it was probably the puppy dog eyes she thought to herself.

The second John, Dean and Sam left the hospital room John rang Caleb and told him to keep an eye on Catherine, he knew she had told them that she would stay put, but he also knew what she was like when she was seventeen, she had a way of doing what she wanted even when she said she would do it. 

They had been driving for nearly three hours when Dean heard the first murmur of pain coming from his brother, he gripped the wheel tighter and turned his head so he could see what was happening, and what he saw he didn't like one bit.

Sam had his hands in his hands and his face was contorted in pain, Vision, Dean thought cursing slightly, with the demon gone he had really thought they would be over.

"Hey Sammy you ok?" Dean asked but Sam didn't reply and Dean swerved the impala of the road on to the side of the road, he quickly got out of the car and headed round to the passenger side where Sam was sitting.

John pulled his truck up behind the impala and headed over to his two sons. He looked down at Sammy and sighed in relief when he saw that his son was ok.

"Hey Sammy you ok?" Dean asked urgently

"Its back." Sam said in fear, his eyes shooting to his farther and brother, his hand clinging onto Dean's leather jacket.

"What's back?" John asked


End file.
